


All Over You

by dangerbearr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Geoff/Griffon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbearr/pseuds/dangerbearr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever heard the song All Over You by the Spill Canvas?<br/>That song+this story=please don't hate me. I hate me for writing this. I made myself sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a Geoff/Gavin multi-chapter before, but I never stuck to it. I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT BY THE WAY.  
> I feel like one-shots are more my style, ya know?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

_In my daydreams, in my sleep,_  
 _Infatuation turning into disease._  
 _You could cure me,_  
 _See, all you have to do now is please try._  
 _Give it your best shot, and try._  
 _All I’m asking for is love,_  
 _But you never seem to have enough._

He had been living with the man for as long as he could remember; he had worked for the man for years, and saw no end in the near future. Not once had they ever stayed angry at one another for longer than a few hours, and neither of them could hold a frown around the other. Gavin had loved Geoff since he’d first laid eyes on him; but Geoff could not return these feelings.  
  
The older man had been happily married for almost a decade; a perfect family with a beautiful wife, loving father, and adorable daughter. Gavin, on the other hand, has always felt somewhat of a burden to the family. Sure, they enjoyed his presence in the house, and the way he’d brightened a room with his quirky accent, but sometimes they’d wish Gavin would take a vacation once in a while; without them.  
  
Gavin loved his job; he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He got to work with his best friends every day, and he never went a day without laughing. Gavin spent his days sneaking little peeks at Geoff throughout the day. He loved the way his laugh was infectious; he loved the way that his moustache wiggled almost as much as him when he really got into a video game; he loved everything about the man. Everything seemed to be perfect, until the ever cunning Ray caught on to some unintentional displays of body language,  
  
“Gavin, are you alright? The fuck are you looking at?”  
  
The British lad immediately snapped out of his thoughts, and spun in his chair from facing Geoff, to face Ray, “Oh, n-nothing Ray. Sorry. Just spacing out, I guess.”  
  
Ray scoffed and shook his head, “Yea right. I see the way you look over at Geoff,”  
  
Gavin raised his arms and squawked, almost instantaneously at the other lads side, “Ray, ya biffy git, shut your gob!”  
  
“What the fuck are you even saying to me right now?..” Ray mumbled confused, as Gavin continued,  
  
“I don’t need the whole damned office hearing you, alright?!”  
  
“What are we not supposed to be hearing?” Geoff appeared behind the lads, with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. Gavin had been leaning down to Ray’s level, and Ray was sitting, so Geoff seemed to tower over them. In Gavin’s eyes, it was a lot more dramatic than it actually was. He could feel a blush creep over his cheeks at the sight of the tattooed man, and a tingle ran up his spine.  
  
Geoff chuckled at Gavin’s reaction and laid a firm had on Ray’s shoulder, “No secrets you two. I’m getting tired of the Lads keeping secrets; you children,” the gent turned to walk back to his desk, but stopped himself halfway, turning to catch eyes with Gavin. The British lad noticed the smile on Geoff’s face, but he couldn’t help feeling his body go numb under the stare of the older man, “Especially you Gavin.”

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_  
 _I’m all over you,_  
 _I’m not over you._  
 _I wanna taste you one more time again._  
 _Just one more time._

That night, Geoff and Gavin drove home in silence. The gent occasionally made concerned glances at the younger man, but didn’t speak a word until they arrived back at their house, “Gavin, are you okay? You seem way less annoying than usual. What’s wrong buddy?”  
  
Gavin shook his head, unable to think of a reasonable way to tell the man what he was feeling, “I don’t know why, but I’ve been feeling pretty down lately, Geoff… There’s just something that I’ve really been wanting to ask you and Griffon, but I couldn’t work up enough bloody courage to do it.” His sentence trailed off as his gaze rose up to meet the older man’s.  
  
“You can ask us anything buddy. You can ask _me_ anything. You know that. Now don’t get all soft on me, I didn’t raise no bitch!” Gavin saw the huge smile on Geoff’s face, obviously pleased with his own joke. Gavin let a small smile grace his lips, chuckling lightly,  
  
“Alright, alright, ya knob. Well…” Gavin trailed off again, his voice wavering. He spoke quietly, afraid of what the man’s answer might be, “I just wanted to know if you ever feel like... I’m a burden on you two. Does Millie ever say anything about it? Griffon? I just… I really love you guys, and I know you call me annoying all the time, and a bother, but I can’t seem to shake the feeling that you might mean it sometimes...”  
  
Geoff sighed in relief as the lad’s unnecessarily lengthy speech was finished. He rubbed his temples a little, and shook his head, “Gavin don’t start this shit again. You know our feelings for you. We fucking love you, buddy. Yea, you’re dumb as dicks sometimes, but you’re like family to us. I love you like the son I’ve never had.”  
  
Gavin regretted his next actions, almost as much as he regretted the older man’s reaction,  
  
“Geoff, I love you. Not as a father, not as a friend, but more than that… I want to be yours, Geoff.”

_This life is way too short_  
 _To get caught up and all mixed up when_  
 _I just want you to love me back._

The older man’s eyes widened and he stared blankly at the lad. The longer he was silent, the more he saw the young man’s face sink, and tears in the lad’s eyes began to well up.  
  
“You know that can’t happen Gavin… Why would you even let yourself get that far with it? I’m married to Griffon, Gavin, and I love her.”  
  
The words rang in Gavin’s ears for what seemed like decades, before he dropped his head in shame. The older man, laid a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and squeezed it gently,   
  
“C’mon buddy… let’s go get some dinner, okay?.. Griffon made pasta.”

_**Why can’t you just love me back?** _


End file.
